Recently, the number of electronic devices, such as “smart phones,” that are able to complexly perform one or more functions is gradually increasing. In this regard, a mobile terminal is equipped with a display module having a large touch type screen and has a high pixel camera module to photograph a still image and a video, as well as basic functions such as the ability to communicate with a counterpart mobile terminal. Further, the mobile terminal may reproduce multimedia contents such as music and videos, and also perform web surfing by accessing a network. The mobile terminal as described above has a continuously evolving high performance processor and thus can perform various functions.
Recent electronic devices may generate or store various types of data. For example, the electronic device may generate image data by using a camera function and store the generated image data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.